


in which Draco Malfoy is an excellent dad and a good person

by Lady_of_the_Dawn



Series: Scorbus shorts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_the_Dawn/pseuds/Lady_of_the_Dawn
Summary: Albus comes out to Harry. It doesn't go well.





	in which Draco Malfoy is an excellent dad and a good person

Draco Malfoy was reading the paper in his favorite arm chair in Malfoy Manor as he always did after dinner. It was a tradition he followed every day, since he had married Astoria. He read the paper, and she would read a book or crochet ("it's not knitting, hush up Draco"). Once Scorpius was born, she would play with him of the carpet, and Draco would, once finished with the paper, fold it into a hat, which their child loved. 

Draco still read the paper after dinner every day, even if it was a bit lonely since Astoria had passed. Especially when Scorpius was at school. Normally during the summer or during Christmas break he would sit and do his homework or read quietly with his father.

But Scorpius was currently at, of all things, bingo night,  with Draco's mother. The two weren't expected back till at least nine, an hour away. So there he was, reading an article about the team favored to win the Quidditch world cup this year. Alone.

Then suddenly, he wasn't alone. Draco blinked in surprise at Albus Potter standing in his fire place. Albus himself wasn't very surprising. The sixteen year old had become a common sight at the Manor, being Scorpius' best (only, really) friend, and now, as his son had confirmed a week  ago on Christmas, his boyfriend.

He was surprised because Albus wasn't, as far as he knew, supposed to come over that night. But as Draco looked closer, he realized this was probably not a social call.

The boy was wearing a pair of grey pajama pants and a well worn green t-shirt. And his face was streaked with tears. 

Draco dropped the paper, standing. "Albus! What on earth-" 

The boy made a noise that Draco was very familiar with, having made it several times himself. Albus was choking back a sob. 

"Scor- where is Scorpius. I ne- I need him. I-" the boy lost the fight and a sob wrenched it's way out.

Draco didn't think. He just saw the child in front of him, the child who looked earily like a man who had been a curse on his life since the age of eleven, the child his son was in love with, and moved. 

Wrapping his arms around Albus, Draco murmured words he had so often wished to hear as a child. "Shh, you're safe here. No one is gong to hurt you. You're safe."

He wasn't sure how long they stood there, Albus in his arms, Draco stroking his dark hair and trying desperately to keep the boy from falling apart.

He only stopped when his son's boyfriend had stopped sobbing, though he didn't go far. Draco grabbed his wand from the table, muttering an incantation and then gently leading the young Potter to a couch, pressing a steaming cup of hot chocolate into his hands.

Albus muttered a "thanks" before pulling his legs up and dipping from the mug. Draco wasn't sure what to do next. Astoria had always been better with words than him, and Scorpius was the boys boyfriend. But neither of them were here now. He sat carefully at the other end of the couch. Albus looked up at him, them quickly looked back down.

"I, I'm sorry. I don't-"

"No." Draco growled. Albus flinched.   Which made Malfoy wince.  

"Sorry. I just mean, don't ever feel like you should apologize for not being perfect. All of us have moments when we break. I'm not as good as this as my wife was, or my son. But if you need to talk... I'm here. No pressure. Scor will be back in about an hour, but I can get a hold of him if you need."

Albus shakes his head. They sit in silence for a bit. Draco can only imagine what they look like, a well dressed man and a soot and tear stained boy wearing pajamas drinking hot chocolate on a couch. (Draco had summoned his own cup as well.)

Albus finishes his drink, setting the mug in the table and staring out the window at the snow beginning to fall. Then he spoke. 

"I came out to my father tonight." Draco felt his blood go cold.

"Me and Scorpius had been talking about it, and we wanted to do it before we went back to school for the rest of sixth year. He wrote and said he told you on Christmas." Albus looked up and Draco nodded. Honestly, he hadn't been that surprised. He'd seen the way the two looked at each other. 

"We were in the living room. Mum and Lilly are spending the night at Aunt Luna's, having a girls night or somthin'. And James is at a friend's, so it was just the two of us." Albus pauses. Draco waits, not wanting to push.

"I told him that I'm gay and dating Scorpius. That I'm, I'm in love with him. And he, he." Draco puts a hand on the boys knee, wishing desperately that he could give him some of his strength.

"He said that I wasn't gay. He said that I was just confused. That I was mistaking my platonic feeling for my best friend for romantic ones. He-"

Albus falters again. "Somehow  we ended up yelling. I though our relationship was getting better, but." Albus waves a hand helplessly.

"The fire place was right there, and I just couldn't be around him. He was going on about how it was normal for some boys not to like girls yet, and I just hadn't met anyone yet. So I just grabbed some floo powder and this was just the first place I could think of. I just wanted Scorpius." Tears begin to fall again. 

Instead of tracking down Harry Potter and doing something he would never regret like he wanted to, Draco just set his cup in the floor then pulled Albus into another hug.

"I'm glad you did come Albus. You will always be welcome here, no matter what. " He pulled back, looking at the clock on the table. Eight fifty "Scorpius and my mother should be back in about ten minutes. If you want, you could go upstairs and wash up." Albus stiffens at that. He obviously doesn't want to be alone right now. "Or we can wait here for them." He relaxes, silently nodding yes. 

Draco hugs him again, because it's obvious that the boy needs it. 

And maybe he's imagining it, but he thought Albus relaxed a bit into his arms. "Thank you Mr Malfoy."

"Please call me Draco. Mr Malfoy makes me feel old." Albus let's out a small snort.

That's how Narcissa and Scorpius found them when they appeared in the fireplace, back from a night of bingo.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me! I actually like Harry, and might write a sequel if enough people want (or just one. I'm easily convinced)
> 
> Edit: part one of sequel is up!


End file.
